Super Smash Bros. Brawl/Staff
Director *Masahiro Sakurai Planning & Level Design *Kazuhiro Irie *Kenichi Niwano *Masaya Kuninaga *Yoshiyasu Okawara *Takeshi Suzuki *Shintaro Kataoka *Miki Yakabe *Masayuki Tada *Takeshi Suganuma *Kunihiko Nakata *Norihiko Yonesaka *Kou Arai *Daisuke Shimizu Programming *Hiroyuki Koyama *Kouichi Watanabe *Tetsuya Funakubo *Kazuyuki Ohata *Satoshi Mitsuhara *Yasushi Nomoto *Motoyuki Kanayama *Kenji Furukawa *Masaaki Kobayashi *Makoto Hirashima *Ayako Yanai *Morito Ishii *Yuji Shimoda *Takahiro Yano *Hiromichi Nonaka *Nobuo Yamukai *Shigehiro Yanbe *Isao Machida *Ryota Nishida *Takahiko Murakami *Hiroya Mifune *Daisuke Nakanishi *Kazuto Kawahira *Sachiko Morimoto *Ryuji Tanaka *Masashi Kobayashi *Takaaki Iida *Shinya Abe *Yuichiro Ishikawa *Oh Yotsuya *Yuji Takahashi *Katsuyuki Fukabori *Toshiaki Matsuno *Masaru Okubo *Youichi Take *Hiroki Sotoike *Takahiro Yamaguchi *Taro Bando *Mitsuhiro Kida Programming Support *Souichi Yamamoto *Akira Kinashi *Ken Kato *Norihito Ito *Yasunari Nishida *Takashi Endo *Yasushi Ida *Kenji Nishida *Junpei Ootani *Yasuhiro Yoshioka Character Modeling *Shingo Hayakawa *Kazuya Suzuki *Yusuke Asano *Toshihiko Higashi *Takayuki Hiramatsu *Ryohei Adachi *Kumi Habuta *Hidekazu Suzuki *Takeshi Ochiai *Aki Sonoyama *Tomoko Furukawa *Toshiyuki Yonekura *Akinobu Yamakawa *Tatsuo Oshima *Koki Yoshida *Chizue Utazu *Kengo Inoue *Toru Honbu *Nami Shimura Character Motion Design *Satoshi Oshiki *Katsura Tabata *Futoshi Kajita *Masanori Ishikawa *Atsushi Kon *Minoru Tezuka *Takashi Ariga *Chiharu Katagiri *Mayuka Yoshikawa *Tatsuhiko Oi *Masahiro Ohmomo *Takamasa Ehara *Nahoko Kuhara *Takeshi Hasegawa *Yoshikazu Sumioka *Takahiro Nishigaki *Naoto Abe *Kohei Okumura *Rinko Matsuda *Syunan Sukawa *Masaya Akiyama Motion Design Support *Shunsuke Makita *Yasuki Tawaraishi *Jin Ikeda Brawl Stage Design *Kentaro Yokokawa *Takashi Ochifuji *Takao Fujita *Jyunichi Murakami *Isamu Ikeda *Yuji Asano *Emi Imamura *Miki Naruse *Masahiro Yaegashi Adv. Mode Map Design *Kaori Hitsuda *Yasumi Tamura *Akiyoshi Kakinuma *Kunihiko Taniwaki *Toshiaki Kawada *Akihiro Kaneko *Tomoko Sano *Hiromi Yanagimachi *Yasuhiko Hosei *Yasuyuki Honne *Tetsuro Abe *Asami Fujita *Takashi Mikami *Takaaki Koido *Koji Shoda *Kazue Hiramoto *Sayaka Matsuzawa *Shoko Fukuchi *Masato Adachi *Kei Kato *Yuji Watanabe *Satoko Nishio *Ayumi Takata *Tatsunobu Imoto *Takafumi Shimotamari *Kenji Tateno *Hiromi Hayashi *Daiki Hayashidani *Mitsuru Hashimoto *KUSANAGI. INC Effect Design *Ryuji Inomata *Tayzou Inukai *Chiaki Asakura 2-D Design *Michiko Takahashi *Yoko Hamaguchi Music & Sound *Takahiro Nishi Arranged: *Mona Pizza's Song (WarioWare: Twisted!) *Dialga/Palkia Battle at Spear Pillar! (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) *Environmental Noises (Pikmin/Distant Planet stage) *Theme of Tara (Metal Gear) *Shogo Sakai Arranged: *Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros.) *''Mario Bros.'' *''Luigi's Mansion theme *Main Theme (''New Super Mario Bros.) *Great Temple/Temple (Zelda II: The Adventure of Link) *Title (The Legend of Zelda) *Route 209 (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) *Road to Viridian City (From Pallet Town/Pewter City) (Pokémon) *The Legendary Air Ride Machine (Kirby's Air Ride) *Fire Emblem Theme *Love Theme (Mother 3) *Porky's Theme (Mother 3) *Snowman (Mother 3) *Mii Channel *PictoChat (composer) *Underworld (Kid Icarus) *Masaaki Iwasaki *Yutaka Iraha *Keigo Ozaki **Arranged: ***"WarioWare, Inc." (WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$) ***Shadow Dragon Medley (Fire Emblem) ***Go K.K. Rider! (Animal Crossing) ***Clu Clu Land *Kentaro Ishizaka **Arranged: ***Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.) ***Waluigi Pinball (Mario Kart DS) ***Jungle Level (Donkey Kong Country) ***Pokémon Center ***Corneria (Star Fox) ***Star Wolf (Star Fox 64) ***Boss Theme Medley (Kirby Super Star) ***Winning Road: Roy's Hope (Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals) ***Town Hall and Tom Nook's Store (Animal Crossing: Wild World) ***You Call This a Utopia?! (Mother 3) ***Unfounded Revenge/Smashing Song of Praise (Mother 3) ***Stage Clear/Title (Pikmin) ***Title (Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally) Main Theme Music *Nobuo Uematsu (composer) *Taro Yamashita (lyrics translation) *Taizo Takemoto (conductor) *Oriko Takahashi (soprano) *Ken Nishikiori (PONY CANYON INC.) (tenor) *Hirofumi Sako *Mio Noguchi *Satoshi Shoji *Kimio Yamane *Masashi Maeda *Otohiko Fujita *Eric Miyashiro *Kiyoshi Sato *Tomoyuki Asakawa *Yuki Hasegawa *Masatsugu Shinozaki Group *Katsuhiro Kobayashi Group Character Voices *Pat Cashman as Announcer, Master Hand, Crazy Hand *Charles Martinet as Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Makiko Ōmoto as Kirby, Ness *Jim Walker as Fox, Leon Powalski *Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach *Eric Newsome as Bowser *Lani Minella as Lucas, Lyn, Pit *Alésia Glidewell as Zero Suit Samus, Krystal, Knuckle Joe *Jason Adkins as Ike *Michele Knotz as Pokémon Trainer, Squirtle, Piplup, Torchic, Gardevoir, Jirachi, Manaphy *Shinchirô Miki as Charizard, Staryu *Craig Blair as Ivysaur *Dex Manley as Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Panther Caroso *Bill Rogers as Bonsly, Lucario, Weavile *Jay Ward as Meta Knight, Wolf *David Hayter as Solid Snake *Jason Anthony Griffith (Adam Caroleson) as Sonic, Shadow - *Akira Sasanuma as Link *Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu *Jun Mizusawa as Princess Zelda, Sheik *Sanae Kobayashi as Ice Climbers *Hikaru Midorikawa as Marth *Ryō Horikawa as Captain Falcon *Hironori Miyata as Ganondorf, Tingle *Rachael Lillis as Jigglypuff *Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link *Mike McAuliffe as Slippy Toad *Paul Eiding as Roy Campbell *Christopher Randolph as Otacon *Kim Mai Guest as Mei Ling - *Akio Ōtsuka as Solid Snake and Samurai Goroh *Aya Hara as Krystal, Isaac *Jimmy Zoppi (Billy Beach) as Munchlax, Metagross *Unshō Ishizuka as various Pokémon *Katsuyuki Konishi as Rayquaza (English and Japanese), Snorlax (Japanese), *Mika Kanai as Purin (Jigglypuff, Japanese) *Kayzie Rogers (Jamie Peacock) as various Pokémon *Tomoko Kawakami as Ivysaur *Rob Paulsen as Gray Fox *Michael Haigney as Snorlax (English) *Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi *Kōichi Yamadera as Mew - *Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi *Masahiro Sakurai as King Dedede *Takashi Nagasako as Donkey Kong *Katsumi Suzuki as Diddy Kong *Sachiko Hamano as Jill Adv. Mode Scenario *Kazushige Nojima Adv. Mode Movie Producers *Mikitaka Kurasawa *Junji Kawaguchi Adv. Mode Movie Directors *Jun Asakawa *Ikuo Nishii Adv. Mode Movie Story Board *Hikaru Kondo *Katsumi Terahigashi *Hiroyuki Shimazu *Hazuki Mizumoto *Masumi Fujii *Ryu Suzuki Adv. Mode Movie CG CG = Computer Graphics; These are likely the cutscene animators. *Youichi Ogawa *Naoto Takahashi *Keiko Tozawa *Yoshihiro Tagawa *Manabu Koike *Takeyuki Suzuki *Daisuke Shionoya *Noriko Katsumata *Minako Okuguchi *Tomohiro Kurokawa *Ayako Shigeishi *Rieko Yamamoto *Jung Hyo Kim *Konomi Watanabe *Tomoaki Kajikawa *Kimihiro Miura *Nobutoshi Kojima *Yumiko Tanaka *Shinji Tanaka *Takahito Asakino *Go Tomida *Mizuki Tatsuno *Masanori Numaguchi *Hiromi Fujii *Sachiko Yoshino *Mitsuo Eguchi *Takaaki Hattori *Asako Goto *Masayuki Hirano *Yoshihiro Komori *Yuuta Hatsushika *Shinya Ohashi *Yi Fang Sung *Yui Suzuki *Yuta Sukegawa *Daisuke Harada *Tomoaki Saka *Kazutaka Sugiyama *Masato Hakuta *Yukari Fujio *Satoko Kawarasaki *Rumiko Sugiura *Shau Chin Ra *Kanako Ogawa *Kanako Tokuyama *Shoichi Morotomi *Naomi Ohno *Mami Sasaki *Tetsuya Kitagawa *Kazutaka Horikawa *Shinpei Horio *Hironobu Muto *Toru Okazawa *Seiichi Mitsuoka *Takayo Nishimura *Shin Kitada *Manabu Ikeda *Jae-jin Lee *Sun-young Park *Jung-yeon Yim *Tae-youn Jung *Chun-tae Song *Kyoung-hee Kim *Dae-sup Kang *Jung-hyun Eom *Hyun-seok Lee *Min-ho Kang *Ji-hwan Park *Han-woo Lee *Ji-yeon Lim *Seong-ho Jang *Young-su Park *Eun-chul Dong *Min-sun Kim *Kyung-jea Lee *Jie-un Yu *Jong-hyeok Lee *Sun-young Ahn *Ji-won Choi *Jeong-joon Park *Young-sun Heo *Byoung-jun Ahn *Dong-woo Shin *Eun-hye Park Adv. Mode Movie SE "SE" likely means "sound effects" *Chikashi Terao *Hiroyuki Hatano *Satoru Yamauchi *Takashi Kaneko *Kouta Matubara *Yuhei Inazumi *Naoe Yoshida *Hiromi Ogawa *Masayuki Yamamoto *Akihi Saitou *Hideharu Takayama Masterpieces Mode *Hitoshi Nakai *Mikio Mishima *Shinya Sano *Kenshiro Ueda *Norihide Sasaki *Oda Yoshinori *Wakabayashi Akihiro *Toshihiro Nishii *Masayuki Taira *Kenji Matsumoto *Shoichi Kanehisa *Cory O'Regan *Satoru Hosogai *Hiroto Alexander *Karen Ishikawa *Liu Yong *and Virtual Console Development Staffs Trophies Text *Takeshi Hariu *Hisashi Obara Localization *Leslie Swan *Nate Bihldorff *Bill Trinen *Julian Chunovic *Yuzo Sunaga Smash Bros. Dojo *Mitsumi Doi *Yoko Kigawa *Makoto Wakae *Takeshi Kimura *Shino Aizawa-Overaa *Andreas Fey *Noriko Netley *Jan Kuczynski *William Romick *Go Enokida *Toru Ide *Mari Hayashi-Boehme *Elena Ayuso *Stefan Vogel *Carmen Freschetti-Muzie *Vincent Grasset *Dirk Hendriks *Frank Helissen *Terry Dugan Testing *Ryu Shinehara *Tomohito Inoue *Kouichi Yashiro *Tatsuya Nakajima *Niroshi Osawa *Takeharu Hirabayashi *Ouki Kawahara *Daisuke Ogusu *Naoto Matsuzaka *Umi Kusaka *Yuya Ishizaki *Naotake Kanda *Yasuaki Maruo *Kakeru Nakazato *Keiji Ueda *Taishi Takasu *Noriaki Ishida *Noriko Yanagimoto *Daisuke Takeshima *Takanori Tamaki *Takayuki Yamadate *Zenya Hayashi *Ryuta Fukuda *Jin Hattori *Shinichi Watanabe *Yoshikazu Ishii *Yakuya Miki *Yoshihiko Hata *Hiroyuki Yamamoto *Masahiro Yoshida *Yoshinori Kawagishi *Ryosuke Kobayashi *PTW Tokyo Nakano Studio *Michael Leslie *Jim Holdeman *Joel Simon *Makiko Szolas *NOA Product Testing *Naoki Takami *Ryosuke Yamada *Super Mario Club *Yoshihito Ikebata *Masahiro Takeguchi Office Support *Toshimichi Masubuchi *Yasushi Nishikori *Uke Ishigaki *Yoshimasa Yamada *Satoshi Yagi Technical Coordination *Kazuyuki Gofuku Supervisor (Development) *Youichi Miyaji Companies/Products Sora (developer) havok Uses Havok™ : ©Copyright 2008, Havok.com Inc. (or its licensors), All Rights Reserved. See www.havok.com for details. (game engine) Supervisors (Original Games) *Yoshiki Suzuki *Tadashi Ikegami *Dai Suzuki *Chiharu Itoh *Seiji Otagure *Kenichiro Kita *Hirokazu Ando *Tsuyoshi Watanabe *Kanae Douda *Hideki Konno *Kenta Nagata *Shinobu Tanaka *Yukio Kaneoka *Mahito Yokota *Eiji Aonuma *Yusuke Nakano *Satoru Takizawa *Yoshiki Haruhana *Keisuke Nishimori *Yoshiyuki Oyama *Akito Nakatsuka *Yoshio Sakamoto *Takayasu Morisawa *Tomoyoshi Tamano *Risa Tabata *Toshihiko Okamoto *Takaya Imamura *Tadashi Sugiyama *Toru Osawa *Kou Takeuchi *Goro Abe *Masaru Tajima *Shigefumi Hino *Hiroaki Takenaka *Wataru Yamaguchi *Hideaki Shimizu *Masao Yamamoto *Katsuya Eguchi *Hisashi Nogami *Ryuji Kobayashi *Takashi Tezuka *Maketo Wada *Junji Morii *Masaru Nishida *Noriko Kitamura *Kouichi Kyuma *Ryo Nagamatsu *Takashi Keuga *Yutaka Minobo *Tsuyoshi Kobayashi *Yoshinori Kawamoto *Toshio Mashima *Strawberry Flower *PAPA DAISUKE *DENTSU INC, KANSAI *Yeichi Yamamoto *Masanobu Yamamoto *Jun Ishikawa *Akira Miyagawa *Junichi Masuda *Ken Sugimori *Shigeki Morimoto *Tetsuya Watanabe *Go Ichinose *Hitomi Sato *Yuri Sakurai *Hiroyuki Jinnai *Masamichi Anazawa *Yasuki Watanabe *Rio Takeuchi *Takuto Kitsuta *Shusaku Egami *Shunsuke Koheri *Mitsuyo Matsunaga *Yukiko Kanagawa *Bonue Kamikawabata *John Hershberger *Kazuye Matsumura *Pokémon USA, Inc. *Keiichi Suzuki *Masayuki Horikawa *Masahiro Higuchi *Taeko Kaneda *Yoshito Hirano *Atsushi Yoshida *Yoshihiko Kitamura *Masanobu Matsunaga *Kenji Yamada *Masaya Kuzume *Yoshikazu Matsuhana *Yoji Shinkawa *Kazuki Muraoka *Ryan Payton *Yutaka Negishi *Setaro Tojima *Nobuko Toda *Hideki Sasaki *Ryoji Makimura *INTAC CO., LTD. *Takayuki Kawagoe *Toshihiro Nagoshi *Akinori Nishiyama *Yojiro Ogawa *Sachiko Kawamura *Yuji Uekawa *Naofumi Hataya *Spencer Nilsen *Richard Jacques *Hideki Naganuma *Tomoya Otani *Kenichi Tokoi *Osamu Sato *Yukio Oda *Hidenori Shoji *Masato Nakamura Fumitaka Shibata (WAVE MASTER inc.) *Toshio Iwai *Tose Co., Ltd. *Fighting Co., Ltd. *NOISE INC. *CAMELOT Co., Ltd. *Brownie Brown Inc. *SANDLOT, Limited partnership *BANDAI CO., Ltd. *NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc. *skip Ltd. *CING INC. *iNiS corporation All Original Games Staffs Development Cooperation *GAME ARTS Co., Ltd. *MONOLITH SOFTWARE INC. *MIRACLE ARTS *ALQUIMISTA Inc. *PAON CORPORATION *Y'sk Inc. *Bits Laboratory *Idea Pocket Co, Ltd *Imageopoch Inc. *Runtime Inc. *NISSHINKEN, CO. LTD *Japan Art Media CO., LTD *DIGITALSAPE Co., Ltd. *BAUHAUS ENTERTAINMENT Co., Ltd. *Toylogic Inc. *CREEK & RIVER Co., Ltd. *ROBOT *Tokyo Text (likely the font used in the credits or elsewhere in the game) *Pole to Win co., ltd. Music & Voice Cooperation *COMPANY AZA Inc. *TWO FIVE *Harmonics International Co., Ltd. *Aoni Production *Shogakukan Production Co., Ltd. *TAJ Productions Inc. *Voice Over recording and editing of the characters from Metal Gear Solid by Soundelux Design Music Group. Artwork *Chiharu Sakiyama *Takashi Ito *Yousuke Hamada Promotion *Takeshi Furuta *Yoshito Tsuboike Special Thanks *Katsunori Saito *Toshiyuki Uchida *Kunihiko Ozaki *Hirohide Sugiura *Tomohiro Hagiwara *Takashi Ozawa *Hiroshi Koizumi *Toshimi Sato *Masayuki Sudo *TREASURE Co., Ltd *Yumi Yoshimi *Yoshi Ando *Tamami Aoki *Hiroshi Heriguchi *Toshio Furuichi *Mikako Kurahashi *Masayoshi Kinouchi *Masafumi Mima *SUDA51 *James W. Norwood Jr. *Steve "Bang" Pang (MRG Enterprise Inc.) *Susumu Tanaka *Yusuke Edasawa *Yutaka Takehisa *Etsushi Iizuka *Takao Ohara *Mikihiro Ishikawa *Kuniharu Fujikawa *Daisuke Nakamura *Yuuki Hayashi *Takashi Aoyama *Takaki Takayama *Kazuya Iwasaki *Hitoshi Yamagami *Hiroshi Sato *Toshiharu Izuno *Takao Shimizu *Yoshiaki Koizumi *Masafumi Kawamura *Kenji Miki *Kenji Saiki *Yoshinori Oie *Keisuke Tominaga *Shintaro Jikumaru *Kaori Miyachi Very Special Thanks *Shinji Hatano *Kazue Kawahara *Tomonari Kidachi *Reginald Fils-Aime *Mike Fukuda *Shinya Takahashi *Takeshi Shimada *Teruki Murakawa *Yasuzumi Nakai *Yukiko Furuta *Shin Hasegawa *All Nintendo Senior Supervisors *Nintendo **Shigeru Miyamoto *HAL Labratory, Inc. **Masayoshi Tanimura *GAME FREAK inc. **Satoshi Tajiri *Creatures Inc. **Hirokazu Tanaka *The Pokémon Company **Tsunekaz Ishihara *Shigesato Itoi / APE inc. *INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS **Toru Narihiro Special Collaboration *Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd. **Hideo Kojima *SEGA **Hiroyuki Miyazaki Producers *Kensuke Tanabe *Keisuke Terasaki *Akiya Sakamoto Executive Producer *Satoru Iwata Copyrights All rights, including the copyrights of Game, Scenario, Music and Program reserved by Nintendo and HAL Labratory, Inc., except those copyrights of certain Characters, Music and other Materials owned by their respective owners. http://www.smashbros.com ©2008 Nintendo / HAL Labratory, Inc. Characters : ©Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / SHIGESATO ITOI / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS / Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd. / SEGAArranged Category:Lists